wikiyafandomcom-20200214-history
SkyLanders Giants
=''Skylanders: Giants''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Skylanders: Giants is a 2012 video game in the Skylanders series, and a direct sequel to the 2011 game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. As the title suggests, it features larger Skylanders known as "Giants", along with other new gameplay mechanics. It was released on October 17, 2012 in Australia, on October 19, 2012 in Europe, and was released on October 21, 2012 in North America,[5] and was released on November 22, 2012 in South America, by Neoplay.[6] Square Enix is also scheduled to release a Japanese version of this game, sometime in 2013.[7] It has also been released on the Wii U as a launch title in North America, Europe and Australia.[8][9] This is the final Skylanders game to be owned by Vivendibefore it became an independent company on July 25, 2013. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants# hide *1 Gameplay *2 Plot *3 Cast *4 Crew *5 Development *6 Reception **6.1 Sales *7 References *8 External links Gameplayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=1 edit Skylanders: Giants builds upon the fundamentals of the first game, which merges a line of physical toy figures with a video game world.[10] The game will introduce over 40 new toy figures, some of which are more than twice the size of the original Skylanders cast in both physical and virtual form.[11] The game involves connecting a physical toy to the video game console through a "Portal of Power"; whichever toy is used creates a respective character in the game.[11] Toy figures from the first game are also forward compatible with Giants,[11] although there are also new versions, called "Series 2", which have more powerful attributes than the originals. A new series of figurines called "Light core" was also introduced, which glow when put on the Portal of Power.[12] The game has a new and improved "Battle Mode", for head-to-head play, featuring more areas and gameplay options as well as offering a new variety of alter ego Skylanders. Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=2 edit The plot of this game is focused on how the history of the Skylands comes alive again in the present. The main villain from the last game, Kaos, finds himself in a toy store. He finds a Portal of Power, and goes back to the Skylands. the first level takes place 10,000 years ago to discover where the Skylanders and the Giants came from. 10,000 years ago, the Skylands were ruled by an evil race of giant robots called Arkeyans, until the Skylanders made a stand and began war with the Arkeyans. Eventually, the Giants, who were the first ever Skylanders, faces the king of the Arkeyans and removes the source of the Arkeyans' power, the Iron Fist of Arkus, but this victory also sent the Giants to Earth, ready for the player to use them. The player is sent out on a quest to rebuild Flynn's ship, and get to the Lost City before Kaos. Multiple new characters show up throughout the levels, including Ermit the hermit and Brock the gladiator. Ermit reveals that Kaos has returned and has accidentally awakened an ancient Arkeyan robot, which recruits Kaos as its new leader, and goes on the search for the Lost City of Arkus. Ermit also reveals that he has a giant robot of his own, however, while attempting to activate the robot, the player encounters a "machine ghost" which turns out to be the very soul of Ermit's robot, who also joins the Skylanders on their journey. The Skylanders travel to an ancient vault which is said to contain a map to the city of Arkus, but Kaos arrives and attempts to crush the player under fallen rocks, but in a effort to save the player Ermit's robot sacrifices himself by shielding the Skylanders from the falling rocks. Kaos and his robot travel into the vault to find the map, but they are destroyed as a result. Glumshanks, Kaos' butler, remembers an image of the map, and with Kaos' help. finds the location of the lost city. Meanwhile, machine ghost tells the player to go after Kaos and find the lost city , before disappearing, presumably dead. However, Kaos eventually finds the Lost City of Arkus. When Kaos enters a powerful, robotic fist, he transforms into a large robotic version of himself. The player must now find their way into the place where Kaos is, and defeat him. In the last level, the player must run down a long path, avoiding punches from Kaos. In the last part of the level, Ermit and Machine ghost who survived the landslide, return to help the player defeat Kaos. During the battle, the player must avoid dangerous magic, smaller enemies, robotic Kaos, all the while attempting to destroy the robotic fist containing Kaos. After the level is completed, Kaos is rescued by Glumshanks as the Arkeyan robots start to tumble down after losing their power source. However, the two escape in an Arkeyan robot (which too is losing power). The robot slowly loses power, and then crashes into a nearby floating island. Post-credits, Kaos and Glumshanks are shown entering Kaos' Kastle. There they run into Kaos's mother, whose shadow is only shown, as we are left to wonder what happened next. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=3 edit *Carlos Alazraqui - *Laura Bailey - Persephone, Ninjini *Troy Baker - Brock, Sunburn *Abraham Benrubi - *Bob Bergen - *Jeff Bergman - Zap *Steven Blum - Auric the Bear *Thomas Bromhead - Dino-Rang, Drill Sergeant *Joey Camen - Terrafin *Cam Clarke - *Ryan Cooper - *Chris Cox - Glumshanks *Elizabeth Daily - Sprocket *Hunter Davis - *Darin DePaul - *Bernado de Paula - *Robin Atkin Downes - *Greg Ellis - *Keythe Farley - Eruptor *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pop Fizz *Ian Gregory - *Daniel Hagen - Master Eon *Richard Steven Horvitz - Kaos *Danny Jacobs - *Neil Kaplan - *John Kassir - Ghost Roaster *Josh Keaton - Spyro the Dragon *Matthew Yang King - *Tobie LaSalandra - Cynder *Hope Levy - *David Lodge - *Yuri Lowenthal - Fright Rider *Peter Lurie - Prism Break *David Markus - *Masasa Moyo - *Matthew Mercer - *Lani Minella - Sonic Boom *Dave B. Mitchell - *Sumalee Montano - Cali *Matthew Moy - *Julie Nathanson - Chill *Dan Neil - Thumpback *Alex Ness - Double Trouble *Nolan North - *Liam O'Brien - *Erol Otus - *Chris Parson - *Ratana - *Paul Reiche III - *Kevin Michael Richardson - Stump Smash, Tree Rex *Bumper Robinson - Bouncer *Salli Saffioti - Whirlwind *Dwight Schultz - Ignitor *Patrick Seitz - Hot Head *Lloyd Sherr - *Keith Silverstein - *André Sogliuzzo - Voodood *Kevin Sorbo - Crusher *Tara Strong - Seraphina, Flashwing *Keith Szarabajka - Flameslinger *George Takei - Arkeyan Conquertron, Drill-X *Fred Tatasciore - Zook *Courtenay Taylor - Hex *Patrick Warburton - Flynn *Audrey Wasilewski - Stealth Elf *Travis Willingham - Eye-Brawl *Dave Wittenberg - Trigger Happy *Michael Yurchak - Hugo Crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=4 edit *Keythe Farley - Voice Director *Amanda Wyatt - Voice Director Developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=5 edit It was shown on Electronic Entertainment Expo 2012.[13] Despite not containing "Spyro" in the game's title, he is still playable in the game.[14] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=6 edit This game was received with mostly positive reviews. Metacritic holds the Xbox 360 version an 82/100 score, with the PlayStation 3 version holding a 80/100 score.[15][16] IGN gave the game an 8 out of 10 score, calling it a "...a more polished but by-the-numbers sequel that’s really fun to play".[10] Cheat Code Central gave the game a 9.2 out of 10.0 saying: "With tons of new and exciting things to do, new figures to collect, and the ability to use your previous Skylanders, it feels like someone finally got everything right when creating a sequel.[17] PlayStation Lifestyle however, gave the game a lesser score with a 70/100, saying: "The reality is that Skylanders: Giants is age-appropriate fun that harkens back to the delight you had collecting Pokémon cards or mashing your way through a dungeon crawler. If you've got little ones, then you already know the verdict here."[18] Saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=7 edit Skylanders: Giants generated over $195 million in U.S. sales in 2012.[19] In the first two weeks of sales, 500,000 Starter Packs and Portal Owner Packs were sold in the U.S. and Europe.[20] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up^' "We’re developing Skylanders Giants for Nintendo 3DS". n-Space. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants Confirmed for 3DS, Vicarious Visions Developing". Activision. #'Jump up^' Nintendo Power, Volume 276, Page 42 #'Jump up^' Ivan, Tom (2012-07-26). "Skylanders Giants release date October 19". ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Retrieved 2012-10-15. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants Release Information for Xbox 360".GameFAQs. Retrieved 23 October 2012. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants terá legendas em português do Brasil - Wii Brasil". Wii-Brasil.com. Retrieved 2012-10-24. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders: Giants (PS3) -- PlayStation Universe". PSU.com. Retrieved 2012-10-24. #'Jump up^' September 13, 2012 By Ryan Fleming (2012-09-13)."Nintendo reveals the 51 Wii U launch titles". Digital Trends. Retrieved 2012-10-15. #'Jump up^' "Nintendo: 23 games launching with Wii U console". Usatoday.com. 2012-09-26. Retrieved 2012-10-15. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants#cite_ref-ign.com_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants#cite_ref-ign.com_10-1 ''b] Casey Lynch (2012-10-18). "Skylanders Giants Review". IGN. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants#cite_ref-autogenerated1_11-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants#cite_ref-autogenerated1_11-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skylanders:_Giants#cite_ref-autogenerated1_11-2 c] "Skylanders Giants™ Revealed at the 2012 American International Toy Fair". Activision. #'Jump up^' Petit, Carolyn. "Skylanders Giants: Too Much of a Good (But Expensive) Thing?". GameSpot. #'Jump up^' Industry Happening: Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Was Top Selling Console Game - Game Industry News #'Jump up^' "Wii Feature: Skylanders Giants interview - Spyro still has a role to play". Official Nintendo Magazine. Retrieved 2012-10-15. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants for Xbox 360 Reviews". Metacritic. 2012-10-21. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants for PlayStation 3 Reviews". Metacritic. 2012-10-21. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders: Giants Review for PlayStation 3 (PS3) - Cheat Code Central". Cheatcc.com. 2012-10-21. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants Review (PS3)". Playstationlifestyle.net. 2012-10-22. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Franchise Reaches More Than $500 Million in U.S. Retail Sales". Investor.activision.com. 2013-01-11. Retrieved 2013-10-03. #'Jump up^' "Skylanders Giants two-week sales exceed 500,000 copies - GameSpot.com". Uk.gamespot.com. 2012-10-19. Retrieved 2013-10-03. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Skylanders:_Giants&action=edit&section=9 edit *Official website *Skylanders: Giants at Internet Movie Database *Official Reveal trailer *Tall Tales trailer *Game and features trailer |} Categories: *2012 video games *Activision games *Cooperative video games *Dinosaurs in video games *OS X games *Nintendo 3DS games *Nintendo Network games *PlayStation 3 games *Science fantasy video games *Spyro the Dragon video games *Square Enix games *Superhero video games *Wii games *Wii U games *Windows games *Xbox 360 games Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Print/export Languages *Español *Français *हिन्दी *Italiano *Nederlands *日本語 *Русский *Suomi *Svenska *Edit links *This page was last modified on 5 November 2013 at 09:24. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.